Jet Pack Blues
by RAD0703
Summary: Jack's so done and Mark isn't, he pleads for his baby to come home but that might not work... After Fallout Boys hit song Jet Pack Blues I give you some more Septiplier. Sad, but happy ending!


_I got those jet pack blues, Just like Judy. The kind that make June feel like September, I'm the last one that you'll ever remember_

Jack sighed hand running through his hair. He was so fucking done with life, the constant struggle with his job. Having no real people that care besides Mark. Passing day by day in constant fear and struggle that consumes life. His family shunned him, his fans he feared didn't really care. He looked up at the gray sky rain and tears mixing together dripping down his face and let a sob escape his chapped lips.

 _And I'm trying to find my peace of mind, Behind these two white highway lines. When the city goes silent, The ringing in my ears gets violent.._

He listened to the sounds around him... He thought about his life for a second. Cold, Dark, worthless, loveless, horrid. His pocket vibrated, killing his stream of thought right then. His hands shook while he looked at the wet screen. He sighed and laughed at the picture. He had took it without the other knowing. They where in a black coat and had a black beanie covering their red hair. Their tongue sticking out slightly as they focused on their phone.

 _She's in a long black coat tonight, Waiting for me in the downpour outside. She's singing "Baby come home" in a melody of tears While the rhythm of the rain keeps time._

" H-Hello?" Jack asked.

" Jack where are you? Baby come home I need you! Jack please your scaring me!" Mark said frantically into the phone.

 _And I remember "Baby, come home" I remember "Baby, come home" I remember "Baby, come home" I remember "Baby, come home"_

" I can't Mark... It's O-Over." Jack said voice breaking. " W-What?" " It's over.. I'm not worth your time M-Mark Your so perfect... You can have anybody you want. I'm broken... W-Worthless." Jack said letting a broken sob escape his lips.

" Jack..." Mark said clearly crying.

 _Did you ever love her? Do you know? Or did you never want to be alone? And she was singing "Baby, come home"...I remember "Baby, come home"_

" Baby, come home... I want you not another guy or girl! You are fucking everything to me Sean and you damn well know it! I love you and you know it! You are my LIFE Sean and I wouldn't have it any other way... What's wrong? We can talk about it together! Baby come home!" Mark said mad and both sad.

" Mark I can't don't you get it! I'm done with everything... I'm sorry." Jack said crying. " I'm just going to enjoy the view while it lasts..." Jack hung up the phone tears and rain rolling down his body. He looked out to the sunset, wiping his tears away with a wet sleeve. He was perched on the top of the treehouse they had found in a clearing right on the edge of the woods. The drop was about 50 feet to a busy street.. If he fell he could either be run over or die of the fall. He shut his eyes and smiled softly.

 _Don't you remember how we used to split a drink? It never mattered what it was. I think our heads were just that close. The sweetness never lasts, you know._

Mark grabbed a blanket and threw it into the car. He jumped in and slammed the gas. He had an idea where Jack would be but didn't know for sure.

Jack sighed and remembers the memories he had with Mark. Going to a diner and sharing a milkshake... Kissing each other when the drink got boring and laughing about it. Mark coming home from the store and scaring Jack by picking him up and twirling him around the room. Jack jumping on Mark's back and kissing down his neck. Jack surprising Mark with flowers whenever he felt like it...

 _She's in a long black coat tonight...Waiting for me in the downpour outside...She's singing "Baby, come home" in a melody of tears. While the rhythm of the rain keeps time..._

Jack swore he could here someone talking but zoned it out. He got up and walked to the edge of the treehouse. Mark's voice rang in his head... Baby come home.

 _And I remember "Baby, come home" I remember "Baby, come home" I remember "Baby, come home" Did you ever love her? Do you know? Or did you never want to be alone? And she was singing "Baby, come home". I remember "Baby, come home"_

" Sean!" He heard. Mark ran up to him and climbed the latter running to Jack. He grabbed him and wrapped his warm arms around him kissing his head. He wore a long black coat tonight.. The same coat in Jack's picture. Jack sobbed into Mark and apologized over and over.

 _She's in a long black coat tonight...Waiting for me in the downpour outside...She's singing "Baby come home" in a melody of tears...While the rhythm of the rain keeps time.. And I remember "Baby, come home" I remember "Baby, come home" I remember "Baby, come home"_

 _I remember "Baby, come home"_

" Baby...come home..." Mark whispered.

" Okay..." Jack whispered back.


End file.
